custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Light in the Shadow
Light in the Shadow is a story set on Okoto in the Shattered Realities. It is written by . Prologue Gather round and listen once again to our tale of the Bionicle. A long time ago, there were two mask makers: Ekimu and Makuta. Both made wonderful masks, but Ekimu's were favored over Makuta's. Makuta became jealous over his brother, so he made a mask harnessing all of the six elements; The Mask of Ultimate Power. But, when Makuta put on the mask, it took control over him, and the ground began to shake with its power. Ekimu, realizing what his brother had done, faced his brother in combat. The battle was long, and with each strike made by the brothers, the island shook. But, Ekimu made one small slip, and Makuta hit Ekimu with all the power he could muster, causing a massive shock wave that pushed the seven parts of the island apart. The Matoran, confused and afraid, desperately cried for help. These cries were answered. Chapter 1 I woke up swathed in flame. My body was numb from the pain, and I felt ill all over. I slowly stood up and looked around. I was in a crater with broken and melting pieces of rock all around me. As my mind began to clear a million question began to race though my head. Who am I? Where am I? How did I end up like this? My pondering made me oblivious to the fact that there were small beings standing above me, looking on with curiosity and wonder. Once I climbed out and stood before them they bowed. One stood up and hobbled in front of the crowd, and with wide eyes he said "It's really you!" He turned around and addressed the crowd "Our savior is here! We welcome you Ethos, Toa of Light!" They cheered and many began to dance. Soon the crowd began to walk away.Then, the being who seemed to be their leader came up to me and said "Come with me, for there is much to talk about." We started to walk among the joyful group and soon got to a village yet he lead me past the village. As we walked he began to tell a story. "A long time ago, my people lived happily in a beautiful city. But, when Makuta defeated Ekimu and began his reign, he destroyed our city." That's when we stopped and I looked up with a somber gaze and gasped at what I saw. Before me was a city in ruins. Then the elder spoke "You see your purpose now? You must end Makuta's reign. Please young Toa, do this for us." I answered "Yes. But could you please tell me more?" Chapter 2 We made our way through the Matoran village. The Elder was leading me though the market when something caught my eye. A Matoran was being dragged away by another Matoran. I brought the Elders attention to the situation and a look of fear came across his face. "It's that time already." he said with a grimace on his face. "What should we do?" I asked. "You will hide my friend, for you must not be spotted, for where there is one hunter, there is always another." "Hide?" I said, the anger apparent in my voice. "I will not just stand by while an innocent gets hurt!" And with that I charged towards the Matoran, but the Elder grabbed my arm and pulled me back with surprising force. "I didn't say nothing would be done," The Elder said with fury in his voice. "Let me handle it." And with that he strolled up to the hunter and they started talking. A bit later he walked past me and started to lead me again. That's when I looked behind me and I saw the Matoran being let go. Soon, we were at the Elder's hut. Once inside he had me sit down. "Now listen," the Elder began, "for there is much to explain." He then rushed over to his bookshelf and plucked a volume from it. He then set it down and opened it and began to rustle though the yellowed pages until he arrived at the one. "Your ultimate goal is to defeat Makuta" I nodded. "But in order to do that you must collect six artifacts." That's when he grabbed a map from the shelf and started to make some marks on it and while he was doing this, he continued to speak. "Collecting a artifact will also bring a Toa down from the heavens." When he had finished making the marks, he continued. "The first artifact, the Hikari is in the Region of Fire. Fortunately, it is this same island. But, you must go alone, for I must stay to tend to the village." And with that, he finished and we stood up. "Good luck," he said. I was given supplies, and I was on my way. Maybe now I can find out more about myself. Chapter 3 I was in a dark room, my body surrounded by shadow. The cold mask on my face started to warm up, as evil thoughts ran through my head. “Ahh, a Toa of Light,” I say to myself. My eyes flash as I send a mental command. It’s time for the game to begin. It had been three days since my visit to the village and I was finally here. I had made it to the Temple of Destiny, the resting place of the Hikari. The temple itself was huge, at least five stories tall. I knew in my gut that the sword would be at the top. “I guess it’s time.” I said to myself, as I entered the tower and began my ascent. The climb to the top was long and arduous but eventually I got there. There it was: The shining golden blade slotted deep into a small stone obelisk. I then approached it and once i had reached it, I gripped the blade and pulled with all my might, yet it wouldn’t budge. I was confused, it was supposed to slide out. That's when I noticed the groove at the back and around the blade. It was filled with a powder. Then I noticed the fire insignia on the front of the obelisk. “Hmm, trial by fire...” I thought to myself as I grabbed a torch and lit the powder. Then I reached though the flames and grasped the handle and pulled. The blade slipped out. Then suddenly, the hunter from the market crashed through the door. “Finally" He started "something to kill" That’s when he charged at me with his dagger drawn and ready. I had to defend myself, so I readied the Hikari. Then our blades meet and a clang rang out. Then he slashed again and then again, yet each time my blade meet his. Yet I let my guard down and he caught me across the chest and knocked me to the ground. He was about to deliver the the killing blow when a pillar of flame burst though the floor and into the sky knocking the hunter down in the process. As I got up the tower started to rumble. The tower was going to collapse and I had to get out but then I remembered the hunter. On one hand I could leave him to die, but it was my duty to protect the Matoran no matter what so I grabbed him and ran out of the room. Chapter 4 As I ran down the stairs my mind raced struggling to remember the layout of the temple along with all the traps and how to disarm them. Then suddenly out of no where a boulder smashed though the steps in front of me. I had to jump so I shifted the matoran's weight and jumped. I barely made the jump almost losing matoran over my shoulder. I had to be more careful. Soon I was at the bottom of the temple running for the door and dodging the boulders raining down. Finally I made it out as the tower collapsed. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I had left my pack of supplies in the temple and now it was buried under several tons of rock. My breathe became short as I realized the situation my carelessness had put me in. Now I had to survive a three day journey across the volcanic plains. I thought about taking the matoran but he would slow me down and he had to have some way back to his master. I had to get back to the village to continue my quest. Yet it was getting dark so I decided to settle in for the night. I would begin my trek back tomorrow Day 1 I woke up in the morning to find the matoran gone ,as I had expected, yet also to find he left the Hikari untouched. I wonder why for a second then got on to the task at hand. So I started my trek. A few hours later I began to feel hunger setting in and my throat began to grow dry. By the evening I was exhausted and my Head began had begun to hurt. It was time for me to set up camp and try to get some sleep. Day 2 when I woke up on the second morning just as exhausted as the night before. I had barely gotten any sleep because I was plagued all night by horrible nightmares of what little I knew of this world being burned to ashes and I woke up in a cold sweat several times. It was time for me to continue my journey back. So started off. About mid day I began to hear scuttling behind me but when i looked behind me there was nothing. So I stumbled on for a bit more. Then I heard the scuttling again and I whipped around and saw it. A spider about the size of a matoran. As I fumbled around trying to get the hikari out of its sheath the hissed at me and jumped at me. That's when when I finally pulled my sword free and desperately swung and struck the spider yet my sword did little to no damage. As the spider landed it did something amazing. It suddenly shifted color and blended into the environment. As I looked around desperately trying to find the arachnid something started to nag at my mind. "What about my kanohi can it help me" I thought. That's when I reached out with my mind trying to find a trigger for my kanohi. When I found the trigger I activated my kanohi and my vision changed and my mask began to give of a silvery glow. At first all i could see was a screen of white but soon things began to shift and change and I was able to see things. That's when I saw the spider and I struck it. This time my sword sliced though it. Then my vision began to change back and that's when I saw the remains of the spider began to shift colors back to a visible form. I thought about eating the spider but I noticed the blood of the spider was burning though the rock. A few hours later evening was downing and my situation wasn't much better. I was no tripping more and my headache had become unbearable. Every muscle in my body was screaming at me to stop. I contiued to stumble on a bit more until I just collapsed and fell asleep. Day 3 I woke up screaming. I had experienced More to be written... Category:Stories Category:Generation 2